


Chick Flicks and Strategic Distractions

by CompanionToMisterHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snuggling, Watching films, old prompts new place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionToMisterHolmes/pseuds/CompanionToMisterHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Sherlolly - 'Prompt, prompt, prompt! Sherlolly, romance, please. Established Sherlolly. Molly convinces Sherlock to watch a "chick flick" with her. He mouths off during the entire thing, upsetting Molly. He finds a way to make amends.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flicks and Strategic Distractions

“C’mon Sherlock, you promised me one ‘me day’ after your long cases… A day where I can make you do anything I feel like and you have to comply.” Molly looked a little grumpy she hadn’t had the company of Sherlock for nearly two weeks and all she wanted to do was be around him, snuggled on the sofa, curled up to his side and watching ‘Love Actually’ for the 15th time that December. In all honesty, there was a small part of Molly that couldn’t wait to hear Sherlock’s snide comments about romance and the fickle minds of those in love, unbeknown to him, he had only made the experience of watching ‘Bridget Jones’ more hilarious.

“Yes, but when I agreed to that I was assuming you would have me comply to a completely different range of needs.” He said, a small, completely characteristic smirk played across the curve of his lip. That had been another thing that had shocked Molly in the course of their relationship, initially she was shocked enough that her and Sherlock were in any form of relationship, but now the man she once considered asexual, when not on a case, rarely thought of much bar his and her ‘needs’.

“We’ll you would, wouldn’t you!” Molly stuck her tongue out, of course it was childish, but she was going out with the biggest child around.

“Fine!” Sherlock huffed, as he slung is coat in the general direction of the area a chair had once been, along with his scarf and suit jacket. The thud that fell upon his ears alluded that the chair had somehow moved since he had placed it there some time ago. He then lolled on the sofa, covering it completely with himself so Molly would have no there choice than to sit on him or the floor, to get any sort of decent view. She chose Sherlock, and was satisfied with the wheezy noise that came from the detective as she used her full weight to gracelessly fall upon him.

20 minutes into the film and Sherlock was finally comfortable, wrapped around Molly protectively and warmly and making ‘well informed observations’ on the actors' sexual deviancy outside the set. Molly on the other hand, had heard enough, this film was, unfortunately, not enhanced by Sherlock’s boredom filled tone.

“Shush, I am trying to watch some romance! Something I rarely get to participate in.” Sherlock began to open his mouth to retort or continue his string of deductions, Molly wasn’t quite sure which. So in an attempt to stem the flow of corrosive words Molly batted the man beside her, repeatedly yet softly, and when that didn’t work she messily covered his mouth with her hurried hands, sending him a look that would turn a lesser man to stone.

Childishly, and as any younger brother would learn was effective, Sherlock licked Molly’s palms as to push her away, it was always a shock to a girl or elder brother’s system to have spit covered palms. He wanted to continue his tirade of how the naked man look suspiciously like a young John Watson, or continue to question and pester Molly over the reasoning behind any woman’s fascination with Hugh Grant; but mainly, at this point, Sherlock wanted to remind the once timid woman beside him, how they did, in fact, regularly partake in romance, the moments before this childish behaviour being a prime example.

“Ahem!” Was all that managed to pass his lips.

“Okay, yes that was a bit far, sorry love, we do take part in as much romance as you can bear, which is plenty enough for me.” Molly placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before wiping her horribly moist palms on the sleeves of his favoured dress shirt. Her kisses traveled down the grumpy (there was no better way to describe him sometimes) expression on Sherlock’s face, until their lips met, and his facade fell, a smile curving into the meeting of lips.

Molly had planned to kiss him once and get back to the paused Rom-Com, Sherlock on the other hand, had not, he continued and deepened the kiss to the point of removing clothes and carrying to bedrooms.  
It’s fair to say the film remained unfinished, but the couple lying now soundly asleep, after a restless two weeks apart, couldn’t care less.


End file.
